


Burning for You [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, F/M, First Kiss, Make Outs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Burning for You" by shaypotter.Jester’s eyes dart around the room, as if to ensure no one is near, and then she whispers in a volume pitched so low that only Caleb can hear, “Will you make out with me?”





	Burning for You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaypotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burning for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760560) by [shaypotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/pseuds/shaypotter). 



Length: 19:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning%20for%20you.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning%20for%20you%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT, SHAY!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! Thanks so much to Baelkaz for being an awesome Caleb and helping me to fulfill my dream to record this fic! Also used to fill my "first time" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
